


La tristesse du diable

by RudeLise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magic, Light Angst, Light Magic, M/M, Smut, Ёсан и Сан его постоянно останавливают, Но только в конце для остроты, Пауки, Тип магии определяется цветом волос, Упоминания смерти, Уён постоянно начинает драки, маги, немного насилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeLise/pseuds/RudeLise
Summary: Академия Левант никогда не обещала им защиты.Еще один погибший Работник Света означал лишь на один лишний рот меньше под господством Бездны. Вражда между Светлыми и Темными, двумя половинами древней академии, текла у них по венам. Намереваясь не привлекать к себе внимания ради безопасности своей семьи и жениха, Чон Уён предпочитает никогда не говорить то, что думает. Пока однажды его голос не становится самым громким среди гомона толпы.АУ в котором цвет волос определяет твои магические способности, цветы - это отличный способ начать разговора, а у Ёсана странная увлеченность пауками.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Mentioned Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 1





	La tristesse du diable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La tristesse du diable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056975) by [kyojinouji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyojinouji/pseuds/kyojinouji). 



_**Qui peut penser** / Кто в силах размышлять  
 **À la tristesse du Diable** / О печалях Дьявола.  
 **Non je ne suis pas** / Нет, я не тот,  
 **Celui qu'on vous fait croire** / Кем ты меня представляешь_

_**La tristesse du diable** — Meimuna_

Розовое золото утра нежно поцеловало его; точно так же, как и его любовник прошлой ночью. Пока тот лежал, распростершись рядом с ним — верх темно-синей шелковой пижамы был расстегнут и в вырезе виднелась полоска кремовой кожи, — в мыслях то и дело скользил вопрос. Словно ключ к старинному замку, он входил в скважину и проворачивался до тех пор, пока думать о чем-либо еще было невозможно — ворота распахивались на заре рассвета.

_Он точно хотел быть здесь?_

Сказать, что Кан Ёсан красивый, это как перечеркнуть все остальные строки в бесконечной балладе волшебника. Кан Ёсан был неземным, божественным, силой, с которой следовало считаться. Способный удерживать крохотное солнце меж пальцев, он был одним из самых могущественных существ, когда-либо ступивших на порог их древней школы — Левант.

Но для Уёна Ёсан не был просто воплощением силы. Он был причиной дышать, кругами, расходящимися на воде под брошенным камешком, подпрыгивающим на волнах. Уён пошел бы на войну ради своего нареченного и последовал бы за ним до края вселенной — но он так и не смог понять, хотел ли этого сам Ёсан.

Ёсан шевелится, разметав светлые пряди по подушке, словно скопления звезд в Млечном Пути. Картина, представшая перед Уёном, настолько сокровенна, что он содрогается при мысли о том, что кто-то еще увидит ее. И со вздохом и хрупкой, точно лепесток, решимостью Уён наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь губами ко лбу Ёсана. Поцелуй выходит легким, словно прикосновение бабочки, но Ёсан все равно шевелится, просыпаясь.

Отстранившись, Уён встречается взглядом с золото-зелеными глазами. Теплыми, сонными. _Обожающими_.

— Доброе утро, неудачник, — говорит Уён, откидываясь на спину. — Думал, ты проспишь вечность.

Ёсан даже зевая умудряется щелкнуть по одной из сережек Уёна с впечатляющей меткостью.

— Как будто ты проснулся целых десять минут назад, — бормочет он, соскальзывая с кровати с кошачьей грацией.

Уён ничего не говорит в ответ. Вместо этого он наблюдает за тем, как Ёсан на цыпочках подходит к шкафу, тихо шипя, когда босые ступни встречаются с холодным деревом пола. Дверцы взвизгивают, распахиваясь настежь, открывая взгляду спектр униформ всех пастельных цветов. Оттенков, которых Уён сам носить не хотел бы, но приходилось за неимением другого выбора.

Униформу, которую Ёсан достает из недр шкафа, Уён видит нечасто. Простая белая блуза из почти просвечивающего шелка, белые брюки свободного покроя с вышивкой в виде золотого плюща и белый плащ с тем же затейливым узором, щекочущим шерстяную ткань. В таком наряде Ёсан выглядит скорее как принц, нежели студент.

— Ты сегодня наденешь берет? — под конец все еще хриплым ото сна голосом спрашивает Уён. Ёсан пожимает плечами, зная, что примет решение не раньше, чем они будут уже одной ногой за дверями, направляясь на завтрак.

Выбравшись из тепла их кокона из одеял, Уён кривится, приглаживая свои лавандовые волосы, торчащие во все стороны. В другой жизни он родился бы с идеально ровной укладкой. В этой же ему приходится каждое утро бороться с этим вороньим гнездом.

— Кажется, это тебе понадобится берет, — усмехается Ёсан, поднося к губам чашку чая. Хотя, скорее теплого и жидкого сахара. Вместо того, чтобы соблаговолить ответить, Уён накидывает светло-лиловый плащ и такого же цвета форму. Вдоль ее кромки от нитей расходятся нежно-розовые бутоны. В стенах академии действовали правила, которые он нехотя принял. Ради семьи и так же ради гордости всех Работников Света.

Когда они все же ступают в общую трапезную, игра цветов прошивает грудь Уёна насквозь, как пуля стекло. Куда бы он ни глянул — повсюду вихри красок. По одну сторону огромного каменного зала располагаются ряды деревянных, цвета осенней вишни столов. За каждым то тут, то там сидят студенты в светлой форме.

Почти все маги отдавали предпочтение шерстяным плащам. Припыленные цвета предназначались Светлым; тем, кому придавала сил природа и кто был привязан древней клятвой к своему роду. Но Работники Света были не единственными магами, учащимися в Леванте.

Широкий проход, ведущий к возвышающемуся помосту, стоящему в конце комнаты, перед столами, служил барьером. Чертой, которую никто не смел пересекать.

За столами по другую сторону прохода сидели колдуны, которых никто никогда не контролировал. Без законов, без цепей, Темные могли пустить пыль с шерстяных плащей в глаза общества. Их мир никогда не должен был пересекаться со Светлыми.

Облаченные в пасмурного цвета меха и кожу, Темные были монстрами. Настолько, что стоит одному из них, приземистому, красноволосому, с широкой улыбкой, заметить Уёна, как он клацает в его сторону зубами, словно кусая. Жест, пусть и привычный, заставляет Уёна отшатнуться. Навалившись телом на что-то теплое и обернувшись посмотреть на что именно, он натыкается на спокойный взгляд двухцветных глаз.

_Красный и голубой_. На секунду Уён теряется, не зная, что и думать о новоприбывшем, пока Ёсан не утаскивает его дальше по проходу. Осознание настигает его, когда они занимают места. Колдуна, сейчас затерянного в толпе черных, коричневых и темных тонов, Уён никогда не видел.

— Санни, — бормочет он, наблюдая за тем, как тот почти протыкает Чанбина металлической вилкой, борясь за последний ломтик медового хлеба. — В кого я там врезался?

Наконец умудрившись забрать сладость у явно раздраженного Работника Света, Ёсан пожимает плечами.

— Чхве Сан, — отвечает он, принимаясь за еду. — Он ходит с нами на Травологию. Но обычно сидит на задних рядах.

И как он раньше его не замечал? Как бы там ни было, он не успел рассмотреть его лицо; только ошеломляющие цвета, виднеющиеся из-под темных прядей.

Слабо фыркнув, Уён откидывается на спинку стула. Скользит взглядом по морю темных мантий. Какое это имело значение? Чхве Сан был _одним из них_.

На середине завтрака огромные деревянные двери распахиваются. Массивные створки из красного дерева с грохотом врезаются в каменные стены. Профессор Ван, или Джексон, как он просил студентов себя называть, врывается в трапезную в бледно-желтом вихре мантии. Точнее, она была таковой под пачкающим ее багрянцем.

— Еще один, — рявкает он, ступив на преподавательский помост. — Еще один студент утерян из-за вашего невежества. Вам вообще знакомо имя Ким Джунхён? Благословенны будьте, гордитесь ли вы бедствием, устроенным вашими учениками?

Его ярость встречается с чернильной глубиной пробирающего до костей взгляда директора Бёна.

— Дабы найти в этом отраду, — произносит колдун, покачивая чашку с кофе, словно в ней вино, — я должен был бы сначала признать его.

— Откройте глаза, учитель Бэкхён! — разражается криком Джексон. — Это третье происшествие за три месяца, — закончив, он разворачивается и вылетает из трапезной, словно его здесь и вовсе не было.

Глаза сидящего напротив Уёна Чанбина широко распахнуты. Светлые пряди падают на них, когда он переводит взгляд на друзей. Ким Джунхён, Чунджи, был всего лишь на год старше их и слыл одним из самых благодушных Светлых в академии.

— Черт, — бормочет Чанбин, ни к кому не обращаясь. — Пять лет, ты почти свободен, и кто-то другой решает, что твое время на этой чертовой земле подошло к концу.

Судя по отсутствию реакции их преподавателей, не учитывая профессора Вана, никакого наказания ждать не стоило. И бурлящая масса кожи и меха в другом конце зала, кажется, чувствует это.

— Если бы Светлые не совали нос в чужие дела, — распинается один из Темных, не обращая внимания на тянущих его за рукава друзей, — вы бы не были чьей-то следующей целью.

Неважно, что кому-то все-таки удается усадить его обратно на свое место или что этот мальчишка, Чхве Чонхо, на год младше их. Важно то, что они только что потеряли еще одну душу в жестокой войне, которую обе стороны ведут с переменным успехом и никак не закончат. И Уён, ведомый огнем и яростью, с золотым и лавандовым пламенем, лижущим кончики пальцев, позволяет ногам унести его на середину прохода.

Из помещения испаряется вся влага и энергия. К тому моменту, как руки Ёсана отчаянно обвиваются вокруг его талии, а Чанбин и Феликс удерживают его за руки, массивная грозовая туча уже собирается над головой Темного. Выдох спустя Уён позволяет заклинанию соскользнуть с пальцев, обрушиваясь на Чонхо потоком воды.

Тот с криком подрывается с места. Опершись одной ногой на стол, он готовится броситься на Работника Света, но его удерживают двое из нескольких Темных студентов, которых Уён мог бы назвать дружелюбными — Чон Юнхо и Пак Сонхва. Но даже их обычно жизнерадостные лица мрачнеют, стоит им перевести взгляды на Уёна.

— Наверное, тебе пора бежать, — цедит Сан, пока у него зуб на зуб не попадает. Его одежда промокла под внезапным душем, а волосы прилипли ко лбу, словно отяжелевшая от влаги занавесь. А затем он добавляет: — мой двоюродный брат играет в футбольной команде.

Уён замечает это, только когда хватает Ёсана за руку и тянет их цепочку Светлых из трапезной, словно комета, оставляющая за собой хвост в атмосфере. То, как Сан подмигивает и усмехается, на секунду пряча в щелочках глаз синеву зрачка. И даже когда они проходят коридорами, преследуемые эхом раздраженных криков Чонхо, Уён не может избавиться от воспоминания о его усмешке. _У Чхве Сана ямочки на щеках_.

Затем он, наверное, все-таки забывает. Потому что последние два часа им пришлось провести на лекции по углубленному Сигиловедению и, честно говоря, Уён задремал уже на тринадцатой минуте. Он действительно забывает, пока Пак Сонхва не останавливает его по пути на углубленную Травологию и не затягивает в пустой альков с разочарованным выражением лица.

— Чон Уён, — мягко произносит он, подняв голову только когда обращается и к Ёсану. — Ты же знаешь, что Чонхо не имел в виду сказанное?

— Ты в этом так уверен? — рычит Ёсан, скрестив руки на груди. — По нему и не сказать было — и, возможно, вы все про себя с ним согласились.

Сонхва бледнеет.

— Нет, — шепчет он, лихорадочно мотая головой. — Никогда, я никогда бы с этим не согласился. Чонхо просто слишком эмоционален. Вы не можете его винить.

— Пак, — Уён делает шаг вперед. Он слишком наслаждается тем, как старший студент пятится назад, пока не врезается в каменную стену за спиной. — Еще один невинный погиб в молчаливой войне, и вы все ждете, что мы смиримся и продолжим жить как ни в чем не бывало, — Уён делает еще шаг, но Сонхва уже некуда бежать. — Вы можете не быть связаны клятвами и законами, но вас сковывает смертность. Не искушайте судьбу.

С этими словами Уён выходит из алькова с высоко поднятой головой.

Они опаздывают к началу Травологии, несомненно благодаря неожиданному крюку, и тем не менее профессор Ван, кажется, не против. Наоборот, он тепло улыбается, когда его взгляд падает на Уёна, удрученно занявшего свое место поближе к открытой террасе.

Положа руку на сердце, Травология была одной из самых увлекательных наук, преподаваемых в Леванте. Она была закономерно заточена под особенности светлой магии, ведь та была связана с природой, так что почти все, посещающие углубленные курсы, носили форму пастельных цветов. Но иногда и в безукоризненной утопии попадались мазки Темных студентов.

До сегодняшнего утра Уён замечал только Бан Чана и Ли Минхо. Этих двоих трудно было не заметить; оба излучали ауру властности с силой атомных бомб. И пускай поначалу Уён настороженно относился к младшему из них двоих, со временем Чан доказал, что тот не ставил себе цель кому-либо навредить. Как раз когда Уён проскальзывает на свое место, Бан поворачивается к нему со взволнованным выражением лица.

— Ты как? — отзвуки его акцента всегда напоминают Работнику Света о солнечных лучах и океанских волнах, омывающих песчаные пляжи. Он не спрашивал Чана о прежней жизни, но ходили слухи, что ранее тот переехал к ним из Австралии.

— Я в порядке, — бормочет Уён в ответ, переплетая их с Ёсаном руки под столом. — Мне жаль, что утром так вышло. Я, наверное, слишком бурно отреагировал…

— Вовсе нет, — вклинивается Минхо, не сводя взгляда темных глаз с профессора. — Чхве не стоило молоть языком. Ну хотя бы его двоюродный брат умеет держаться подальше от проблем.

— Честно, — вздыхает Чан, приглаживая рукой бордовые пряди. — Я клянусь, он хороший ребенок, но иногда забывается, — прежде чем отвернуться, он неуверенно показывает ему пальцы вверх: — рад, что ты в порядке, приятель.

Подобно Минхо и Чану, были и другие Темные колдуны, которые не закрывали глаза на неравноправие в стенах школы и всего магического сообщества в целом. Что-то настолько простое, как цвет волос, определяло все, вплоть до того, какая магия танцевала на кончиках их пальцев. Будучи ребенком, Уён никогда не понимал, почему Темные студенты, казалось, жили в лазарете, пока не забрел не в тот класс в первый день занятий в начальной школе.

Именно там он впервые узрел всю мощь Бездны; как девочка не старше него призвала тварь — клубящую массу черного дыма с клыками и когтями, которая преследовала его в кошмарах. Уён наблюдал за тем, как она приветствовала пустоту с раскинутыми руками, позволив ей окутать себя и затем раствориться. Но спокойствие длилось лишь мгновение, потому что еще до того, как девочка успела начать накладывать заклинание, ее тело ударилось о линолеум пола тренировочного зала с глухим _шлепком_.

В тот день Уён увидел закон их магии в действии. Материя несотворима и неразрушима; она всегда должна быть преобразована из чего-то. Темные колдуны не брали окружающую их энергию природы. Они использовали магические связи; свою жизненную силу. И в какой-то момент могли остаться ни с чем.

Риск шел рука об руку с безрассудством. Но это не давало им права нападать на таких же магов, как они. В отличие от бессмысленного распределения.

— …партнеры. Ваши группы были распределены заранее, но я пытался брать в расчет кто с кем дружит. Я знаю, что совместные проекты не всегда приятны, — голос Джексона Вана возвращает Уёна в настоящее, только чтобы оставить под порывами пропитанного метиловым спиртом бриза, приносящего новую волну паники. То, что профессор уже начал объявлять, кто в какой группе, абсолютно не помогает.

— Чон Уён, Бан Чан, Кан Ёсан, Хван Хёнджин, Чхве Сан и Ли Минхо, — называет их по одному Джексон и кладет бумаги с инструкциями на стол Чана, двигаясь между рядов с грацией рыскающего льва. На целый вдох Уён благодарен. Пока не замечает пристальный взгляд Хёнджина. Блондин садится рядом с Ёсаном, сегодня его волосы убраны с лица в простой полухвостик.

— Не нарывайся, — слышит он шепот Ёсана. Хёнджин что-то ворчит себе под нос, но покорно натягивает маску хоть какого-либо радушия к тому моменту, как Минхо и Чан поворачиваются к ним на стульях. Лицо блондина предает его лишь на мгновение, когда Сан падает на свободное место рядом с Чаном.

— Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, кажется, — говорит темноволосый колдун, усмехаясь, когда их взгляды с Уёном пересекаются. — Профессор Ван, наверное, подумал, что избежит конфликтов, добавив всех Темных в одну группу.

— Даже если этим утром один из Светлых был всерьез готов разорвать глотку твоему двоюродному брату, — голос Хёджина тонет в общем шуме собирающихся групп.

Вздохнув, Уён чувствует, как Ёсан сжимает его пальцы. Сосредоточенно изучая инструкции, подвинутые к нему Чаном, он выводит круги в ямке на его запястье. Ёсан так незаметно говорит ему « _я здесь_ », и каждая кроха предложенной заботы подпитывает тепло в груди Уёна. Его личная комета Галлея.

— Кусты роз, — с недоверием читает Минхо. — Что такого углубленного в уходе за кустами роз?

— Неправильный уход может полностью испортить любовное зелье, — отвечает Хёнджин, рассеянно вертя в руках золотой секатор. — Не то чтобы у тебя был какой-то опыт в этом, — брошенная вслед фраза обжигает щеки Минхо румянцем и искажает его черты лица злостью.

— Ты, поганка, у меня вдоволь опыта. Спроси моего жениха.

— Жениха? — коротко смеется Хёнджин и поворачивается к Темному всем телом. — Может, ты и варил до этого любовное зелье. Каким надо быть неудачником, чтобы остаться с…

Хёнджин замолкает, когда вылетевший из его рук секатор золотой вспышкой проносится мимо левого глаза. О том, что он там вообще был, а не торчал все это время в коре растущего неподалеку кизила, напоминают только тонкие пряди волос Хёнджина, падающие на землю.

На мгновение все замолкают.

Хёнджин тихо выдыхает, переводя взгляд с упавших локонов, бывших частью его самого, на Темного колдуна, выводящего потоки силы, словно лебединую песнь.

— Ты пытался проткнуть меня, — встав, Работник Света отходит на шаг назад. — Ты пытался выколоть мне глаз.

— Если бы я пытался, — рычит Минхо, приближаясь к нему, — то не промазал бы.

Даже подорвавшись с мест и готовясь выставить щиты вокруг них, чтобы защитить других студентов, остальные члены группы не поспевают за проворным Хёнджином. В считанные секунды он оказывается напротив Минхо, аккуратно наступая на него по кругу и заставляя повернуться спиной к кустам роз. Ёсан, дрожаще вздохнув, осознает намерение однокурсника до того, как тот накладывает заклинание.

— Хёнджин, стой! — кричит Ёсан, пытаясь остановить неоново-зеленые и оранжевые потоки, исходящие из пальцев младшего. Но опаздывает, энергия уже оплетает шипастые стебли нежного растения. Она преобразовывает их в длинные лозы, которые начинают виться, словно десяток ядовитых змей.

Минхо явно оказывается не готов к тому, что стебли обхватят его за конечности, утягивая в листву, будто собираясь сделать еще одной розой в своей коллекции. Даже когда Сан и Чан спешат вытащить колдуна из хватки, Хёнджин отказывается снять заклятие, и тогда Уён творит первое, что приходит на ум.

Он бьет кулаком прямо в раздражающе идеальную челюсть Работника Света. Хёнджин тут же падает, а за ним и его чары.

— Благословенны будьте! — вскрикивает профессор Ван. — Что вы все творите? Почему Хван на полу? — спрашивает он, поворачиваясь к самому надежному студенту из группы. Ёсан безмолвно смотрит на него в ответ распахнутыми в ужасе золотыми глазами.

Он осторожно пытается пересказать события, но по окончании рассказа они предстают перед тревожащим вердиктом.

— В таком случае назначаю отработки, — ворчит Джексон, помогая Минхо встать на ноги. — Всем шестерым. Будете по очереди ухаживать за Морозной Паутиной в школьном саду, пока я не решу, что вы снова способны вести себя как взрослые.

— Но профессор…

— Это не обсуждается, Чхве. Ты, Кан и Уён возьмите вторник и четверг. Хван, Чан и Ли, вы отвечаете за понедельник, среду и пятницу. Видят небеса над нами, вам больше всех необходимо найти общий язык.

— Профессор, — бормочет Уён, — не хочу показаться невежливым, но эти двое только что пытались друг другом вытереть пол. Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея?

Так и не ответив, Джексон жмет плечами и уводит Минхо в лазарет.

— Хван, — роняет Чан, — ты захочешь какое-то время избегать Хан Джисона.

Хёнджин кривится, очевидно не понимая, с чего бы ему бояться обычно озорного Светлого волшебника.

— Жениха Минхо. Он страшен в гневе.

Уён бросает взгляд на Сана. Тот не сводит глаз с прядей волос, усеивающих траву. Его лицо сплошная маска, не дающая понять, о чем он думает, и даже Ёсан, талантливый эмпат, кажется, с трудом считывает Темного.

Почувствовав их взгляды, Сан слегка поеживается и вскидывает голову. И снова сверкает своими ямочками, встретившись с глазами Уёна:  
— У вас есть еще занятия после этого?

Вскоре они уже шагают по школьной территории, а их ауры от магии, переплетающейся с природой вокруг, словно пружинят от гальки дорожек под ногами. Под действием полуденной жары Сан скинул свой тяжелый плащ, оставшись только в кожаном укороченном топе, увешанном ремнями в самых нужных местах. К недовольному удивлению Уёна, наряд Сана почти не оставлял места воображению.

Даже Ёсан на секунду задержал взгляд на бицепсах Сана, стоило им показаться.

— Морозная Паутина, хах, — рассуждает вслух Темный колдун, грациозно перепрыгивая через упавшее дерево. Приземлившись в грязь и сосновые иголки по другую сторону преграды, Сан протягивает им руку, предлагая помощь. Ёсан только морщится от такой демонстрации силы. Взмахнув запястьем, он окутывает ствол дерева золотистым коконом. И, не сказав ни слова, убирает преграду с их пути.

— Что они имеют в виду под паутиной? — продолжает Сан как ни в чем не бывало. — Там засилье шелкопрядов?

— Почти, — мямлит Уён, борясь с мурашками, бегущими вдоль позвоночника. — Скажи мне, _Санни_ , ты боишься пауков?

Темный колдун не успевает всерьез задуматься над вопросом, прежде чем они выходят к самому дереву.

Издалека кажется, что оно усеяно белым и голубым цветом, свисающим длинными побегами, будто сосульками с крыши хижины. Чем ближе они подходят, тем больше кажется, что дерево блестит и сияет под нежным дуновением ветра. Но стоит солнечным лучам упасть на ветви, как становится понятно, что свет отражается не от самих цветов.

Каждый квадратный сантиметр листвы усеян бесчисленными слоями тончайшей паутины. Паучьи гнезда ютятся в каждой видимой трещине в коре, да и в невидимых наверняка тоже. И хоть ветер и гуляет меж ветвей, лозы колышутся не из-за него. А скорее от тысяч подобных самоцветам пауков, гуляющих по ним как у себя дома.

— Вы, должно быть, шутите, — шепчет Сан. Он чуть не выпрыгивает из штанов, заметив, как отбившийся от своих паук размером с десять центов забирается на носок его ботинка. Прежде чем Сан успевает скинуть его или того хуже, Ёсан опускается на колени, подставив пауку свою ладонь.

Тот осторожно взбирается на нее, позволив отнести себя обратно к дереву. Усмехаясь, Ёсан оборачивается к ним, подпрыгивая на месте.

— Разве они не прекрасны? — выкрикивает он, не обращая внимания на то, как оба парня отрицательно мотают головами. — Они опыляют своего носителя круглый год. Это прекрасный симбиоз. Люди могут только мечтать о том, чтобы достичь чего-то столь же прекрасного.

— Очень мило, Ёсанни, — кричит в ответ Уён, показывая язык прошептавшему «подкаблучник» Сану. Ёсан кружит под лозами, и он с содроганием думает о том, сколько колоний хотя бы примерно там находится.

— Так сколько вы уже вместе? — интересуется Сан, наклонившись, чтобы достать из вещевого мешка, выданного им в теплице, контейнеры с мотылями. Профессор Ван был вне себя от счастья передать корм через них.

— Мы дружим с самого детства, — отвечает Уён, силясь сдержать улыбку, и все равно она расцветает у него на губах. — Начали встречаться в четырнадцать, а родители благословили нашу помолвку на мой девятнадцатый день рождения.

Брови Сана исчезают где-то под челкой.

— Помолвлены? Поздравляю, — его слова кажутся какими-то тусклыми, словно когда-то сияющий камешек терли так долго, что он потерял свой блеск. И все же Уён не обращает на это внимания, открывая крышку сосуда. Перед ними стояла простая задача: бросить мотылей у корней дерева. Им не нужно было кормить каждого паука, шесть контейнеров должно было хватить тем, кто не мог вдоволь прокормиться. В этой жизни каждый сам за себя, даже пауки.

Когда один из них вскарабкивается по руке Уёна, тот, вскрикнув, падает на спину. Сан, согнувшись, смеется до слез и колик в животе. И даже когда Уён бьет его по щиколоткам, чтобы проверить, сможет ли Темный с повадками кота удержаться на ногах, Сан все равно хохочет как в последний раз. Всполошившись из-за шума, Ёсан отвлекается от своих новых друзей.

Только чтобы лицезреть привычную картину — его парень в своем естественном, то бишь игривом состоянии.

Уён усаживается на колени и, наложив почти то же, что и Ёсан ранее, заклинание, удерживает мотыля прямо перед носом у верещащего Сана. Заметив, что Ёсан вернулся, Темный изворачивается и подползает ближе, цепляясь за щиколотки блондина.

— Твой парень одержим! — смеется Сан, перед глазами которого все расплывается, а солнечный свет становится еще ярче. Если смотреть полными счастливых слез глазами, Ёсан выглядит сущим ангелом.

— Сан, — говорит он, пытаясь сдержать усмешку. — Разве все Темные колдуны не сосуды для Бездны?

Тот застывает, будто в самом деле думая над ответом на всем известную правду, и жмет плечами.

— Ну ладно, может, я тоже немного одержим.

Легко было бы сказать, что с того дня все изменилось. Но на самом деле казалось, что все стало только сложнее; мысль о том, что их отношения могут быть чем-то запятнаны, заслоняла собой все остальное, не давая трезво рассуждать.

Чхве Сан, чьей хрупкой красоте завидовали гиацинты, был добр. Сложно было сразу заметить его нежную любовь ко всему окружающему, по крайней мере, не за те три встречи, когда он держался в стороне, пока Ёсан снимал пауков с коры Морозной Паутины. Они и не подозревали о его тихом, незамутненном восхищении жизнью почти целый месяц отработок.

В отличие от Хёнджина, Чана и Минхо, их компания не пыталась вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Никаких поздних визитов в лазарет, чтобы обработать порезы и синяки, полученные в междоусобных схватках. Их раны были скорее следствием собственного безрассудного веселья.

Прогулок по вьющимся садовым дорожкам при свете луны. Споров о том, что Сан никогда не сможет взобраться на верхушку древнего платана — того самого, который бросал на русло реки вечную тень. Тогда Сан не отступился, показав им всю силу своего тела, а затем сверзился обратно на землю, словно падший ангел. То ранение было пока что худшим из всех, полученных за время отбывания наказания, но Сан даже не думал пытаться его переплюнуть.

Профессор Ван так и не освободил их от отработок. Даже когда Минхо и Хёнджин начали давать друг другу пять при встрече перед уроком или когда Сан начал садиться в передних рядах. Может, он видел то, что они шестеро не могли. Так они и продолжали цвести.

Уён замечает перемены в Сане в четверг после обеда, как раз накануне конца недели. Тот больше не сидит настолько далеко от дерева, насколько возможно. Вместо этого Темный укладывается на траве рядом с Уёном, положив голову ему на колени. Черные пряди щекочут запястье, пока он перебирает собранную охапку клевера.

У них достаточно длинные стебли, чтобы сплести их, добавляя новый цветок то тут, то там, пока не начинает получаться венок. Стоит на поляне раздаться медовому, пронизаному умилением голосу, как лицо Сана тут же светлеет. Будто солнце восходит над потемневшими полотнами давно позабытой выставки картин.

— У! Сан! Кажется, появилась новая колония, — кричит Ёсан, просунув голову между голубых и белых соцветий.

Уён видит, как лучшие ямочки на свете вновь появляются на щеках Сана. И как расслаблено Ёсан усаживается рядом с ними.

Его светлые волосы сияют в солнечном свете подобно нимбу, едва закрывая розовое пятнышко у глаза. Метку, которая так долго оставалась спрятанной; скрытой заклинанием, если рядом находился кто-то помимо Уёна.

А теперь Темный колдун, лежа у него на коленях, протягивает руку к щеке Ёсана, ласково обхватывая челюсть. Ведя большим пальцем по нежной коже, золотом по розе.

И на мгновение Ёсан подается навстречу касанию, прикрывая веки.

Уён ничего не говорит. Даже когда его жених распахивает глаза. Даже когда он, кажется, приходит в себя, вспоминая, где они и с кем. Даже когда сам Уён уже не впервые понимает, что мир бесконечен и Ёсану не обязательно быть привязанным к нему. Не после того, как он смущенно краснеет, а его робкая улыбка гаснет под пристальным взглядом Уёна.

Они об этом не говорят.

Во второй раз Уён замечает, что что-то изменилось, когда пару недель спустя заходит в трапезную на обед. Он как раз скользит взглядом по рядам заставленных едой столов, заметив Хонджуна, приветственно тряхнувшего платиновым маллетом, когда кто-то зовет его, пугая.

Двоюродный брат Сана стоит, опершись на край стола Темных. Его руки демонстративно сложены на груди, но в глазах светится совсем другое выражение. Чонхо выглядит смущенным.

— Уён-хён, — говорит он, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Мы можем поговорить?

Выгнув бровь, Уён оглядывается на в той же степени изумленного Ёсана. Впрочем, от красноволосого колдуна не веет угрозой.

— В коридоре? — бормочет Работник Света, чувствуя зуд от того, что внимание всех в зале приковано к ним. Но Чонхо качает головой и сгибается в глубоком поклоне.

— Я прошу прощения, — говорит он торопливо. — За те слова. Сонхва пытался меня остановить, но я не слушал. Черт, Сан был готов запереть меня в шкафу, стоило мне открыть рот, — когда их взгляды пересекаются, огонек беспокойства в глазах младшего колдуна вспыхивает, словно неразгоревшееся пламя свечи. — Я хотел извиниться здесь, при всех, потому что считаю, что настало время перемен. Если я или кто-то из моих друзей вновь пересечем черту, пожалуйста, скажите нам. Мы хотим стать лучше, хён.

Закончив, Чонхо бросается обратно на свое место возле Сана.

Подняв на них взгляд и заметив взволнованного Уёна, тот лишь широко усмехается, откусывая от своей порции персикового тарта. Уён посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.

С тех пор трапезы проходят в спокойствии. Темные колдуны больше не лезут к Работникам Света. Никто не делает вид, что собирается кого-то загрызть. Не раз и не два Сан делает круг вдоль зала, только чтобы «случайно» упасть на колени Уёна или Ёсана. И тогда он ведет себя смирно вплоть до момента, когда им уже вот-вот пора уходить.

Когда Уён только-только начинает привыкать к возникшей Сумеречной Зоне, из ниоткуда прилетает третья подсказка. Будто приливная волна, она тянет его за собой по морскому стеклу и разбитым ракушкам. Орошая раны солью.

Он снова опаздывал на Травологию, потому что некому было разбудить его, когда закончился урок по Сигиловедению. Ёсан неважно себя чувствовал утром и сказал, что попытается посетить второе занятие, но обещать ничего не мог. Так что Уён никак не ожидал увидеть фигуру в знакомом розовом берете, исчезающую в одной из многих ниш Леванта.

С проказнической усмешкой он на цыпочках идет за своим женихом, надеясь застать его врасплох. Но, подойдя ближе, Уён слышит приглушенные голоса, увлеченные разговором.

— Ему нельзя знать, Сан, — произносит более глубокий голос. _Ёсан_. — Он будет вне себя от печали, если узнает, что мы скрываем что-то подобное.

— Ему не обязательно в этом участвовать, _Ёсанни_ , — прозвище, то самое, которое Уён дал своему жениху, когда они были еще детьми, вонзается меж ребер стеклянным кинжалом. В секундном бреду Уён думает, вырастут ли из этой раны розы.

— Значит, ты точно не знаешь Уёна, — усмехается Ёсан. Под конец предложения его голос срывается на писк. — Сан, поставь меня обратно! — упрашивает он. Раздается тихий _стук_ подошв.

— Ты ему рассказал, где был утром?

— Он думает, что я приболел. Но я обещал пойти на Травологию, — тишина, подчеркнувшая громкий выдох. — Черт, Сан, урок сейчас начнется.

Борясь с разрывающей изнутри агонией, Уён бросает взгляд на оконный проем. Чистое стекло прекрасно отражает происходящее в алькове. И тогда он видит.

Сан наклоняется вперед — достаточно, чтобы прикоснуться губами к щеке Ёсана. Точнее, к розовому лепестку метки в уголке его глаза. К тому моменту как он отстраняется, Уёна уже и след простыл.

На Травологию он не идет.

Сан находит его свернувшемся в кровати, с натянутым на голову одеялом. Темный колдун редко бывал в их с Ёсаном комнате, но его это мало волнует, судя по тому, как беззаботно он усаживается на кровать рядом с неподвижным Уёном.

— Ёсанни пошел в больничное крыло за лекарствами тебе, — говорит Сан, перегнувшись через него — Уён видит его перевернутое вверх тормашками лицо в просвете, оставленном для воздуха. — Расскажешь, что случилось?

— Нет, — стонет Уён, откатываясь в сторону. Дышать тяжело, но смотреть в глаза Сану еще хуже. Но вопрос не дает ему покоя, поэтому он поворачивается обратно. — Как Ёсан может принести лекарство, не зная болезни?

— Ты на пути сюда встретил Джисона, помнишь? И, судя по всему, крикнул что-то про боли в животе, — Сан отстраняется, чтобы не давить на него своим весом. — Забавно, что от Хонджуна я слышал что-то про мигрень.

— Может болеть и то, и то, — бормочет Уён. Услышав ответ, Сан со вздохом все-таки стягивает одеяло с волшебника.

— Говори, — давит он.

И по какой-то причине Уён подчиняется.

— Ты поцеловал моего жениха, — шепчет он, не желая, чтобы сверкающие слезы катились по щекам. А они все равно катятся, падая на лавандовые волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке. — Я видел. Я вижу, как вы смотрите друг на друга. Он никогда не делал ничего украдкой, но ты… — Уён не в силах сдержать дрожь в голосе. — Ради тебя он готов.

Сан молчит. Со вздохом поднимается с кровати и на слабо гнущихся ногах встает перед Уёном. Его губы дрожат.

— Мне жаль, — тихо произносит он. — Мне столько нужно тебе рассказать. Но я не могу, пока Ёсана здесь нет, — Сан замолкает, выглядя маленьким. Хрупким. — Он любит тебя, Уён. И всегда любил, и Боже, как бы я тебе ни завидовал, я никогда не сделал бы ничего, чтобы разрушить ваши отношения. Я плохо прячу свои эмоции. _Черт_ , я просто плох в эмоциях. Но Ёсан любит тебя. Обещаю, между нами ничего не было. Он прекрасный, неземной и весь подобен ангелу. А ты? Ты как сад, полный надежды и любви, от которого дух захватывает. Вы двое — все, что я хотел бы когда-либо знать в жизни; все, что я хочу любить.

Сан вновь замолкает, на этот раз чтобы стереть тыльной стороной ладони катящуюся слезу.

— И я действительно люблю тебя. Люблю Ёсана за то, что он ценит все живое. Люблю его за то, что он видит красоту даже в пауках и моли. Люблю его, потому что он маргаритка, потерявшаяся в полуночном шторме. Но тебя я тоже люблю, потому что ты знаешь как улыбаться, даже когда мир вокруг пылает. Упав, ты все равно поднимаешься и вновь бежишь. Даже покрытый с ног до головы грязью и речной водой, ты держишь сердце на ладони, в то же время всегда прося остальных прятать свое.

Они оба не дышат, и Уён пытается найти что сказать, хоть что-то, но во рту пересохло. В голове лишь туман, а язык будто наждачная бумага. Тишина окутывает их вплоть до тех пор, пока Сан, развернувшись, не выходит из комнаты, не добавив больше ни строчки в их трагическую балладу.

Припозднившись на какую-то секунду, Уён начинает понимать.

На всей Земле есть только две души, которые он не хочет терять. Но, возможно, он только что потерял обе.

Уён никогда не воспринимал ход времени отчетливо. Но пока песочные часы продолжали свое движение к неизведанному, он стал замечать каждую минуту, прошедшую с того момента, как в их жизни появился Сан.

Сегодня сумрак утра душит его. Проснувшись еще час назад, он так и не смог заставить себя выбраться из кокона кровати. Пальцы Ёсана держатся за его руку, словно приковав к одному месту, хотя сам блондин уже не спит. Он не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как вернулся ночью и увидел своего жениха плачущим в центре комнаты. Ёсан даже не смотрит ему в глаза.

— Почему ты злишься? — вновь спрашивает Уён. Три раза. Уже трижды ответом ему было лишь враждебное молчание Ёсана. И, кажется, то же самое произойдет и в четвертый. — Я не могу извиниться, если ты не скажешь, что я сделал не так.

Вдох.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты извинялся, — шепчет Ёсан. — Я просто хочу знать, почему мы больше не говорим по душам.

Уён оказывается к этому не готов, как ребенок, застывший на берегу перед океанской волной. Она выбивает из него весь дух, погребая под солью и пеной.

— Милый…

— Почему, — бормочет Ёсан, пряча лицо в бледно-голубом покрывале, — почему ты так на него смотришь? Почему я на него так смотрю? — спрашивает он. — Я не хочу, чтобы так продолжалось, Уённи, но и остановить это никак не могу. Я понимаю, если ты не хочешь об этом говорить. Но, пожалуйста, услышь меня, когда я говорю, что Сан никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль. Он любит нас; нас обоих. Когда-нибудь мы должны будем об этом поговорить.

Так и не дождавшись ответа от Уёна, он усаживается спиной к изголовью их кровати. Их общей кровати. В общей комнате. В общей жизни. _Всегда вместе_.

— Хонджун сказал, что видел, как ты смотришь на Сана. Все видят. Все, чего я прошу, так это рассказать мне. Ты к нему неравнодушен?

— Ты веришь рассказам Хонджуна? — выдыхает Уён. — Ходжуна, который по уши влюблен в Темного колдуна? Хонджуна, с которым мы точно не в отношениях? Хонджуна…

— Он мой друг! — внезапно огрызается Ёсан. — И твой тоже. Тебя так расстраивает, что кто-то может любить кого-то, непохожего на нас? Ты был не против, когда Минхо и Джисон…

— Потому что они сильные, Ёсан! — кричит он в ответ, не обращая внимания на то, как голова раскалывается все больше с каждым хлестким словом. — Они могут справиться с дерьмом, которое на них льют люди. Они не пугаются собственной тени. И не жертвуют собой, стоит только кому-то начать угрожать их любимым.

Но он помнит их второй курс в Леванте. Ночь, когда группа Темных студентов поймала их в ловушку между озером и сушей. Когда они теснили их все ближе к чернильным водам, полностью осознавая, что ни один из них не умел плавать. Той ночью Джексон Ван мог бы поставить всех на уши из-за них.

Мог бы. Но Ким Хонджун и Сон Минги возвращались из Западной башни со своих факультативных занятий музыкой. Но Ким Хонджун рисковал, чуть не разрушив почти каждую из своих клятв, когда обрушился на трех Темных колдунов, напавших на них. Из-за Ким Хонджуна все трое попали в лазарет, едва цепляясь за свои души, потому что так поступают друзья — так поступают лидеры.

— Пак Сонхва подходит ему идеально, но, Ёсан, именно это меня и пугает. Что происходит, когда самый блестящий студент факультета Темных рассказывает о своих отношениях со Светлым? Кто защитит тех, кто защищает других?

Тишина укрывает их тяжелым покрывалом из хлопка и шерсти. Уён с трудом дышит, пока его любимый наконец не заговаривает вновь.

— Я не осознавал, — шепчет Ёсан. — Ты ведь любишь его, да?

— Хонджуна? Нет, я бы не…

— Сана, Уён. Ты любишь Сана, — тихо произносит он. Его голос подобен лепестку, упавшему в воды бурлящей реки. — Ты любишь меня, но и его тоже. И все же ты хочешь злиться на меня за попытки быть честным, поговорить с тобой. Но ты чувствуешь то же самое.

— Почему ты так себя ведешь? — молит Уён, прижимая ладони к глазам. Под веками танцуют пятна света.

— Потому что я расстроен, дубина ты! Я хотел провести с тобой остаток своей жизни с тех пор, как нам исполнилось двенадцать. Сан этого не изменит! Я просто теперь хочу, чтобы он тоже был рядом.

Ёсан не дает ему шанса ответить. Точнее, у Уёна не осталось слов для песни. Эту балладу уже играли вновь и вновь сотни раз.

Ёсан молча встает с кровати. Скидывает шелковую пижаму, прекрасную, сочетающуюся с его, на покупке которой он настоял, и переодевается в униформу. Сегодня она пыльно-голубого цвета.

А затем он уходит.

И в очередной раз Уёна посещает видение. В котором Ёсан не возвращается. В котором он никогда и не хотел быть здесь, но только на этот раз Уён понимает, что Ёсан никогда не хотел уходить.

К тому моменту, как он одевается и бросается вдогонку за приведением Ёсана, волшебника уже и след простыл.

Уён прорывается через коридоры, дав ногам нести себя вслед за клятвой на мизинцах, сплетенной с маргаритками и цветами клевера. Посреди тумана и грозовых облаков он чувствует, как его сердце отлетает рикошетом, словно дождевая капель от фарфоровых чашек на сорванном праздновании дня рождения.

Завернув за угол, Уён слышит гомон. Шум, доносящийся со стороны лазарета.

Так что он бросается вперед, движимый ужасом и ослабевшими ногами, пока чья-то рука не врезается ему в живот.

— Уён? — спрашивает дрожащий голос. Сосредоточившись, Уён узнает Минги. Тот выглядит подавленным, хрупче, чем обычно, и истощенным. Его песочные волосы прилипли ко лбу под бесконечными потоками дождя, а от золотистого плаща несет мокрой шерстью.

— Кто? — еле цедит сквозь зубы Уён. Он не готов к возможному ответу. Не готов увидеть Ёсана, окровавленного и избитого, на одной из белоснежных кроватей, прикрытых занавеской. Он просто не готов. Но Минги кладет на его плечи груз совсем других новостей.

— Бан Чан, — шепчет тот, глядя, как Уён словно весь опадает. — Он жив, но все плохо, У. Ким Сынмин и Ян Чонин нашли его около леса, — взгляд Минги падает на его ладони, где ногти оставляют метки-полумесяцы. — Эй, не делай этого…

— Поэтому все заволновались? — спрашивает Уён, широким жестом охватывая толпу перед ними. — Думаешь, столько же людей появилось, когда это произошло с другими? С Чунджи?

— Ты же знаешь, что нет, — мягко произносит Минги. — Но не думай сейчас об этом. Чан звал тебя.

Просьба кажется Уёну неожиданной. Приоткрыв от удивления рот, он приподнимает бровь, но Минги только жмет плечами.

— Не знаю, я подслушал через виноградную лозу. Медсестра сказала, что тебя не было в комнате.

— Да, не было, — отзывается Уён через плечо, уже пробираясь через толпу. — Спасибо, Минги.

Кого он не ожидает увидеть, после того как сестра неохотно пропускает его в маленькую комнату, так это еще одну фигуру в плаще пастельного цвета, замершую у постели Чана.

— Феликс? — шепчет Уён. Платиноволосый блондин подскакивает от испуга, все еще держа большой палец у рта, словно он нервно покусывал ноготь. Осознав, что перед ним такой же Работник Света, он облегченно выдыхает.

— Прости, я немного на взводе, — бормочет он. Взгляд Феликса возвращается обратно к застывшему Чану, растянувшемуся на белых простынях больничной койки. На секунду Уён не может осознать, кто перед ним или что у Чана перебинтованы голова и торс. Все, о чем он думает, это как темные волосы колдуна резко выделяются на фоне окружающих цветов лазарета. _Глупо_.

— Он спит, — робко подсказывает Феликс. — Не знаю, об этом ли ты хотел спросить, но… — его глубокий голос затихает. — Он умолял медсестер найти тебя, но что бы его ни атаковало, оно высосало из него почти всю энергию.

От услышанного у Уёна вдоль позвоночника пробегает волна дрожи. Законы магии вбивались им в сознание столько времени, и тем не менее ему тяжело осознать их реальность. Материя несотворима и неразрушима, но ее можно украсть. Это был корень всех нападений на Светлых, но услышать, что так атаковали Темного, было сродни мифу.

— Уён, — осторожно зовет Феликс, потянувшись к нему. Луч солнца падает на обсидиановое кольцо, украшающее его руку, проливая свет на то, кем именно он приходится Чану. По традициям помолвок Темных, старший из двух собственными руками кует ободок и создает камень. Взяв кусочек породы, они дарят ему свою энергию, превращая в осколок полированного обсидиана.

Вместо того, чтобы заострить на этом внимание, Уён тепло улыбается и позволяет Феликсу переплести их пальцы.

— Он хотел предупредить тебя. Во время нападения он был уверен, что заметил Чхве Сана и Чон Юно.

Уён замирает от этих слов, поразивших его, словно кинжал в сердце.

— Они напали на него?

— Этого он не знает. Он сказал только, что они не остались помочь ему.

— Сволочи, — рычит Уён, бросаясь к двери прежде, чем Феликс успевает его остановить.

— Уён! — зовет тот, хмурясь, когда они встречаются взглядами. — Береги себя. Хотя бы ради Ёсана.

Может, опрометчиво бросаться прямиком в пасть зверя. Но когда Уён врывается в зал, в помещении воцаряется обескураживающая тишина.

Сан сидит ближе к концу одного из столов Темных, уперевшись лбом в столешницу, словно пытаясь отгородиться от всего мира. И все же, не обращая внимания на вызывающее жалость зрелище, Уён направляется прямиком к нему.

Сонхва, Юнхо и Чонхо замечают его прежде, чем он успевает дотронуться до Сана, но это не останавливает Уёна от того, чтобы во всеуслышание прокричать свои обвинения.

— Бан Чан? — выплевывает он, глядя на то, как Сан вскидывает голову. Когда его взгляд пересекается с усталыми двухцветными глазами, Уён почти чувствует огонек сочувствия. — Он видел вас двоих. Тебя и Юнхо, — рычит он. — Не хочешь объяснить, почему именно мой друг лежит, истекая кровью, на больничной койке? Или нам стоит заговорить по-другому?

Сан впервые выглядит до ужаса напуганным. Его лицо теряет все краски, оставив только стыдливый румянец на шее.

— Уён, мы можем поговорить об этом не на людях…

— Почему? Чтобы ты мог рассыпаться мелким бисером передо мной и заставить поверить, что действительно волнуешься за меня? За Ёсана? — Уён чувствует слезы, жгущие уголки глаз. — Ума не приложу, почему я вообще тебе верил. Почему позволил себе начать влюбляться в тебя.

Отвернувшись от Сана, Уён в последнюю очередь ожидает увидеть собственного жениха, промокшего до нитки.

Неземной. Лик Ёсана всегда был самым красивым напоминанием о доме. Уюте и лепестках роз. Кувшинках и полном слез смехе. А сейчас он был чем-то меньшим, чем разбитое сердце.

— Ёсан, — выдыхает Уён, делая шаг навстречу. — Мне жаль…

— Не сейчас, — шепчет он и тянется к нему со слабой улыбкой. — Идем.

Он выводит их в коридор и тотчас позволяет Уёну рухнуть в его объятия.

— Где ты был? — всхлипывает Уён. Сейчас это было не настолько важно, но ответ враз бы помог ему успокоиться — островок реальности в хаосе.

— У Морозной Паутины, — отвечает Ёсан, не отшатываясь, когда Уён касается его лица ладонью. Наоборот, подается прикосновению, улыбаясь, когда он скользит пальцем по нежной коже розового родимого пятна. — Мне нужно было подумать о том, что тебе сказать, и я решил проверить, как там пауки; испугался, что дождь сорвет новую паутину.

Танцующий смешок вырывается из груди Уёна.

— Ты решил навестить кучку жуков посреди почти что потопа? — спрашивает он, а Ёсан только пожимает плечами в ответ.

— Зато я кое-что осознал. Они всегда могут отстроить заново то, что создали, — рука Уёна замирает на его щеке. — Думаю, мы тоже можем. Любить Сана не преступление, даже если мир хочет, чтобы мы думали по-другому. И мы не можем просто сделать его частью наших отношений.

— Ты…

— Я имею в виду отношения между мной и тобой. Любить Сана означает начать заново, построить дом вместе, а не просто пристроить что-то к старому. Но я спрашиваю тебя и ему задам тот же вопрос — ты меня любишь?

— Да.

— А Сана ты любишь?

— Любил, до того…

Уён знал. Видел, как взгляд Ёсана задерживался на Сане, как он почти касался костяшек его пальцев, когда подворачивался случай. Видел, как Сан смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Ёсану, когда тот, пригнувшись, прятался среди затянутых паутиной лоз. Как ямочки появлялись на его щеках каждый раз, когда Ёсан смеялся глубоким, полным эмоций голосом. Уён знал, сколько боли принесут его следующие слова.

— Он ранил Чана, — шепчет он, позволив реальности упасть на них. — Чан видел их с Юнхо во время нападения…

— Нет, — бормочет Ёсан, качая головой. — Я тоже их видел. Уён, они не нападали на Чана, — замолкнув, он упорно теребит край плаща. — Сан, наверное, хотел сам тебе сказать. Они…

По коридору разносится грохот разбитой посуды. Подскочив с пола, оба волшебника бросаются на звук. За углом, в трапезной, их встречает картина руин.

Там, где раньше шел завтрак, в круговую разворачивается битва, но кто бы ни был в ее центре, их не видно за толпой. Поначалу Уён хочет бежать; увести Ёсана как можно дальше от опасности, но затем он слышит его.

Леденящий душу крик Сана.

И вновь он прорывается через толпу зевак, беспокоясь только за жизнь Темного.

На одной стороне круга Сан держится за плечо. Три алые рваные раны виднеются меж его пальцев, пачкая губы красным, когда он этой же рукой вытирает кровь с уголка рта.

Напротив него, на другой стороне круга, стоит долговязая, человекоподобная фигура, шатаясь, будто не зная, как держаться на ногах. Когда-то принадлежавшая Светлому студенту форма лохмотьями висит на нем. Оно жило среди них. Шагнув ближе, Уён смотрит, как монстр подносит длинный, искривленный коготь к носу и, принюхавшись к багряным каплям на кончике, оставшимся от раны Сана, дьявольски улыбается. И, приоткрыв широкий, словно улыбка Глазго, рот, слизывает кровь.

Вампир.

Который жаждал явно не только крови, судя по тому, как монстр бросился к Сану. Даже через весь зал Уён чувствовал это. Как существо высасывало энергию из Темного колдуна, смакуя ее, словно сладкое лакомство. И вместо того, чтобы противостоять ему, Сан пытался отвлечь внимание твари от толпы. От студентов, слишком тупых, чтобы убежать.

_Жертвуя собой ради тех, кого любит._

— Именно это, — рычит кто-то рядом с ним. Уён почти слишком медленно осознает, что Чонхо оказывается рядом с ним, готовясь к атаке. — Я имел в виду, когда сказал не совать свой нос куда не следует. Убирайся отсюда, Чон Уён.

— Я не уйду, — рычит он в ответ, оборачиваясь к колдуну. — Скажи как помочь.

— Сану не нужна твоя помощь, ему нужно, чтобы ты ушел. Хватай своего жениха и убирайся отсюда, пока вас не убили.

— Нет, — снова отказывается Уён, позволив энергии собраться на кончиках пальцев. — Не думаю, что я так поступлю.

И, может, до смерти безрассудно бросаться в сердце магической схватки. Может, это глупый и несомненно надежный план встретить свой конец. Но, прижавшись губами к губам Ёсана и почувствовав его улыбку, Уён не думает, что все настолько плохо.

Сан замечает его еще до того, как Уён успевает дать о себе знать, но от этого его ямочки не становятся меньше.

— Никто больше не догадался к тебе присоединиться? — спрашивает Уён, бросая защитный барьер между ними и вампиром.

— Остальные знают, что нелегко сражаться бок о бок с охотником, — усмехается Сан. В его руках зажат клинок из темного обсидиана. Наверняка созданный напрямую из железа в его крови, но и от этой мысли Уёна все равно бросает в дрожь. — Я сказал всем держаться подальше. Подумал, что оно не настолько голодно, чтобы причинить много вреда. Но, кажется, мы тогда с Юнхо прервали его пир.

— Если ты таким окольным путем спрашиваешь, дышит ли еще Чан, уверен, ты будешь рад слышать, что он в порядке, — Уён кривится, когда существо ведет когтями по поверхности барьера. От звука, болезненного и резкого, звенит в ушах и почти кружится голова.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Сан. — Уён, пожалуйста, знай, я никогда не хотел причинить тебе вреда…

— Я знаю, — быстро отвечает тот, — Боже, Сан, я знаю. Под влиянием предрассудков я ошибочно подумал, что ты способен на такое, — он взвизгивает от неожиданности, когда мандаринового цвета поверхность барьера начинает трескаться и крушиться под напором вампира.

— Уён, я…

— Лучше тебе сейчас не повторять свое признание в любви. Клянусь небесами свыше, я тебя раньше выброшу за пределы щита.

— Я хотел сказать, что у тебя паутина в волосах, — смеется Сан, поднимая свое оружие, — но твою версию я сохраню на когда Ёсан будет рядом.

— Если он не опередит тебя, — смеется Уён, оглядываясь на толпу. Почему колдунов так и манила опасность?

Сан готовится броситься в атаку в ту же секунду, как Уён опустит барьер.

Но прежде чем они успевают двинуться, зал взрывается водоворотом радужных цветов. Миновав толпу, директор Бэкхён и профессор Ван бросают в вампира бесчисленные заклятия, от которых его протаскивает по каменному полу, как тряпичную куклу.

— Вы опоздали! — рычит Чонхо откуда-то сбоку. — Разве вы не должны были…

— Чхве, — хмыкает директор, поймав монстра в ловушку темно-фиолетового вихря пустоты. — Ваши замечания сейчас ни к чему.

— Студенты, немедленно возвращайтесь в свои комнаты, — призывает их другой Светлый профессор. Ее розовые волосы развеваются во все стороны, и Уён с трудом припоминает ее имя. Гахён? Он только помнит, что она преподает Трактование Сновидений, которые он откладывал на последний год учебы. Кое-что про себя он предпочитал до поры до времени не знать.

Сан тихо посмеивается, пока Уён пытается вывести его из комнаты.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что сможешь меня понести, — бормочет он, прежде чем ноги ему отказывают. К счастью, Юнхо вовремя ловит Сана.

Лазарет никогда не был романтичном местом. Уён с трудом находил хотя бы намек на уют в щелях и трещинах древней, хоть и залитой розово-золотым светом закатного солнца комнаты. Но смех Сана и мягкая улыбка Ёсана, спрятанная под раскрытой ладонью, заставляют его задуматься, а не возможно ли найти красоту где угодно.

— Эй, — зовет его Сан, скользя подушечками пальцев по подбородку Уёна. — Ты меня слышал?

— Нет, — шепчет он, пересекаясь взглядом с Ёсаном, сидящим по другую сторону кровати. — Что ты сказал?

— Ничего важного, — напевает Сан, целуя его в нос. — Только что люблю вас. И что ты выглядишь, будто не спал неделю.

Ёсан только еще громче смеется, когда Уён громко протестует и толкает их любимого в плечо.

— Эй, когда я подслушал ваш разговор в коридоре, о чем вы говорили? — спрашивает Уён, глядя, как пальцы Ёсана перебирают черные пряди Сана.

— Когда? — спрашивает тот, дуя губы. — В алькове?

Уён кивает.

— Секрет, — улыбнувшись, отвечает Сан и вскрикивает, когда Ёсан щелкает его по голове.

— Никаких секретов, — бормочет Ёсан. В кои-то веки все с ним согласны. — Рано или поздно ты узнаешь. Это сюрприз.

— Это то же самое, что и секрет, — ноет Уён, игнорируя тонкоголосый смех Сана. — Сколько еще ждать?

— Какое сегодня число?

— Первое ноября.

— Тогда еще двадцать пять дней. Поздно наступит, не успеешь ты и опомниться.

То самое «поздно» наступает для Уёна с бледным светом луны и полуночным часом, щекочущим кожу. Вот Сан вальсирует по комнате, придерживая лавандовый плащ Уёна, фальшиво напевая «с днем рождения». Вот Ёсан подпрыгивает на месте от нетерпения, разве что силой не вытаскивая Уёна из комнаты за запястье.

Осознав, что в спешке тот забыл свой плащ, Ёсан едва не заставляет их снова преодолеть три пролета мраморных ступеней, чтобы вернуться обратно. Вместо этого Сан, посмеиваясь, с оттененной ямочками улыбкой передает Уёну свой громоздкий шерстяной плащ.

— Всегда готов, — говорит он, мимолетно целуя их обоих в лоб и пускаясь вниз по извилистой дорожке.

— Он точно Темный колдун? — бормочет Ёсан, касаясь ладонью места, где остался след поцелуя. — Уверен, он просто потерявшийся кружочек конфетти.

— А конфетти может быть накачанным? — спрашивает Уён, хихикая, и тут же получает тычок в плечо от Ёсана.

Уён сразу же узнает дорогу к Морозной Паутине, по которой они втроем идут через сады. После нападения профессор Ван сразу же отменил их отработки. К сожалению, Уён давненько не захаживал к своим пугающим ползающим друзьями.

С улыбкой на лице он замечает бледные цветы, растущие метрах в десяти от корней. Достаточно далеко, чтобы пауки их не отвлекали, но не слишком, чтобы пока Уён и Сан сидели среди нежных цветов, Ёсан мог заботиться о дереве.

Маргаритки. Крошечные и изящные, они покачивались в лучах луны, пока Сан и Ёсан смотрели на него с улыбками на лицах. Его любимые. Части его души. Купаясь в свете звезд и укутанный заботой, Уён практически чувствует исходящее от них обожание.

— Тем утром я посадил их вместе с профессором Ваном. Мы не были уверены, что они приживутся, поэтому не стали тебе рассказывать.

Уён подается вперед, пока не касается мягких губ Ёсана. У них привкус ванили и персикового тарта, хотя ужин закончился несколько часов назад. От этого хорошо знакомого чувства Уён тает, расцветая в улыбке. И сверкает сияющим взглядом, отстранившись.

— Так вот почему он остановил свое наказание, — размышляет вслух Уён, но Сан только лающе смеется.

— Нет, потому что Минхо угрожал запечь Хёнджина и скормить его паукам.

— Он постоянно так говорит.

— Он уже подобрал температуру и время приготовления. Джексон забеспокоился, потому что они в точности совпадали со вкусами пауков, — вклинивается Ёсан, и Уён не в силах удержать рвущиеся из груди жемчужины смеха. Истерически хохоча, они едва успевают заметить существо, чей сон потревожили.

Белая лисица стоит среди маргариток, купаясь в серебряном свете. Она с интересом их осматривает, наклоняя голову из стороны в сторону, а затем, вздернув припорошенный черным хвост, бросается в сторону леса. Уён с широко распахнутыми глазами и колотящимся сердцем тянется к рукам своих возлюбленных.

— Это было знамение? — бормочет он.

— Я предпочитаю думать, что благословение, — говорит Сан. — Если бы это был лесной дух, чего бы ты пожелал, именинник?

Уён колеблется. Год назад он бы ответил что-то глупое вроде «силы», «храбрости» или «богатств». Но этой ночью он воспринимает те ответы, как переливающиеся бриллианты в витрине. Красивые, для кого-то важные. Так что он следует за своим сердцем, несущимся в лес вслед за лисицей.

— У меня уже есть все, что нужно, — улыбается Уён, — будущее это просто довесок.

Он чувствует губы Сана на своих прежде, чем замечает его движение. И сразу же прикрывает глаза. Будущее не будет к ним благосклонно. Всегда остается шанс, что оно вместе с подлыми ветрами сожжет дикие цветы, пустившие ростки между ребер Уёна.

Тем не менее это будет их будущее. И одно только это уже сулило дом.

И будущее бережно укачивает его. Ночи больше не встречали его видениями удаляющейся фигуры Ёсана. Больше не было снов, которые можно было бы трактовать, как намеки на одиночество и утрату; чернильная глубина не грозилась утащить его с головой. Ночи значили нежные прикосновения и теплые поцелуи. Открытые объятия и тихие, требовательные стоны. И при свете свечей в их новом домике Уён не променял бы это ни на что другое.

Выпуск из академии не дался им легко, и бесчисленное количество других студентов было утеряно в игре, в которую никто не хотел играть. Уён так и не забыл лица Чунджи, его имени. Когда выпускался предыдущий класс, он наблюдал за сценой, ожидая, что Светлый вот-вот выйдет. Ждал, что назовут его имя. И услышал его, вот только в речи Пак Сонхва.

Ожидаемо, их друг был лучшим учеником, но что застало их врасплох, так это его готовность выступить против царящего годами хаоса.

— Закон магии прост: материя несотворима и неразрушима. И тем не менее среди нас есть как люди, так и другие существа, которые считают, что это правило к ним неприменимо. Служба Бездне не равна пустой жизни. Она лишь значит, что именно вы должны выковать свое начало и конец. Пусть другие решают сами, как им себя вести, иначе пустота внутри вашего духа поглотит вас целиком.

Год спустя, после выпуска Хонджуна, они оба исчезли с лица земли.

И не они одни.

Хван Хёнджин очень «удобно» скупил слишком много земли для себя одного. Читая в своей тесной квартире его письмо, Уён, Сан и Ёсан с трудом сдерживали истерические смешки.

Хёнджин нанял множество работников, чтобы возвести около шестнадцати домов на нескольких акрах покрытой лесами земли.

Послание было простым и, наверное, для остальных было составлено куда бережнее, но им троим предназначалось только: « _пожалуйста, перезжайте сюда. для вас неудачников уже готов домик и мне одиноко): из-за минхо и джисона хочется подружиться с местным оленем_ ».

Вскоре они уже разрывали свой договор аренды и чуть ли не спотыкаясь бежали от всевидящего ока магического сообщества. Даже несмотря на то, что их небольшой жилой комплекс приютил многих из тех, с кем они дружили в академии.

Сказать, что они привыкли к жизни за стенами Леванта, было бы преуменьшением. Они процветали, заботясь друг о друге и вновь узнавая каково это — быть по-настоящему живыми. Сердце Уёна все еще трепетало каждый раз, когда он видел свою семью. Наконец-то счастливую.

Может, именно поэтому он хмыкает, когда Ёсан, едва ли не швырнув в холодильник пакет с остатками еды, принесенной от Феликса и Чана, оборачивается к Сану со вскинутым вверх пальцем.

— Тебе, — рычит он, двигаясь к нему, — следует держать свои руки при себе.

— Утром ты говорил совсем другое…

— Нас здесь шестнадцать человек, и вскоре приедут еще, как только Хёнджин разместит группу Юджона по свободным домам. Что ты будешь делать, когда кто-то заметит, как ты пытаешься облапать одного из своих женихов под хлипким пластиковым столиком?

— Честно, — усмехается Сан, поднимая бровь. Его взгляд на секунду перескакивает на Уёна, стоящего за плечом Ёсана, — я был бы не против.

Под смех Уёна Ёсан буквально перекидывает Сана через спинку дивана и седлает его. И конечно же внизу живота начинает разгораться пламя, когда эти двое целуются, хаотично переплетая языки.

— У нас есть кровать! — фыркает он, пока Ёсан принимается за ремень их возлюбленного. К счастью, после выпуска Сан перестал носить свои привычные затейливые портупеи. Но это не значило, что они не держали их в каком-то ящике, куда легко было дотянуться.

Только ко второму заходу они добираются до спальни; к тому моменту Уён уже оказывается втянут в их игру в месть, став жертвой шаловливого языка Сана. По требованию Ёсана.

Уён не хочет признавать, но его клонит в сон. Чан и Феликс наряду с ним самим одни из самых искусных кулинаров, и каждое блюдо в их доме подобно раю. Но даже когда усталость щекочет разум, Уён не смеет переставать одаривать своих возлюбленных прикосновениями.

Не когда Сан широко улыбается, сияя взглядом в золотом румянце комнаты, убирая челку с лица. Его опухшие губы блестят от слюны, а сам он хихикает, когда Ёсан громко хнычет.

— Перестань, — вскрикивает Ёсан, ослабив хватку на простынях. — Иначе я не скажу тебе в следующий раз, когда буду на грани.

От этой угрозы Уён фыркает, припадая к его шее в жадном поцелуе. Сан обожает проводить время, доводя беднягу до края, особенно, когда Ёсан начинает поскуливать и неразборчиво бормотать, не в силах взять себя в руки. И вот снова он ерзает под прикосновением, особенно когда Сан ведет языком по головке его члена.

Усмехаясь словно кот, наевшийся сметаны, Темный колдун наблюдает за тем, как тело Ёсана невольно дергается от его касаний. Сан осторожно берет его еще глубже в рот. Упираясь предплечьем в бедро Ёсана и удерживая на месте, когда тело Светлого выгибается от ощущений влажного, горячего рта.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Уён устраивается позади Сана. Осторожно ведет языком широкую дорожку по звездочке ануса. Сан тихо стонет, изящно выгибаясь, когда Уён касается его спины. Издаваемые им с Ёсаном звуки похожи на их собственную балладу, сменившую лебединую песнь, когда-то мучившую Уёна.

Проникнув языком чуть глубже, он оставляет края дырочки блестящими от слюны. Уёну нравится такой вид, и он с трудом сдерживает усмешку. Стоит ему раздвинуть мышцы еще сильнее, как Сан выпускает член Ёсана изо рта, громко выдыхая. И Уён начинает трудиться еще усерднее, стараясь извлечь из Темного еще больше подобных отчаянных стонов.

Он покрывает один палец смазкой — она пахнет персиком, на ее покупке настоял Ёсан, решив, что она _может быть_ на вкус как тот тарт, который готовили в академии. Войдя на одну фалангу, он слышит, как Ёсан начинает бормотать слова одобрения, что бы Сан там ни творил своим ртом. А согнув палец так, чтобы Сан вскрикнул, Уён слышит, как он с влажным чпоком вновь выпускает член Ёсана изо рта.

— Детка, — бормочет Уён на ухо Сану, дразня колечко мышц вторым пальцем. — Тебе не кажется, что Ёсан был хорошим мальчиком? Таким сладким, — он приправляет слова поцелуем за ухом. — Ты тоже должен его растянуть. Понять, такой же ли он сладкий внутри.

Ёсана не нужно уговаривать, чтобы он с готовностью согласился, ерзая вверх-вниз головой по простыни, умоляя Сана «заполнить его, дать снова почувствовать». Так что Уён с предвкушающей усмешкой передает смазку Сану.

— Думаешь, сможешь справиться, пока я буду тебя трахать? — спрашивает Уён, чувствуя, как Сан сжимается вокруг его трех пальцев. — Ты должен постараться. Ёсан хрупкий, ты же знаешь. Не такой как ты, он не любит жжения, синяки и укусы.

— Я могу, — выдыхает Сан, всхлипывая, когда пальцы Уёна внезапно нажимают на упругий комок нервов. — Черт, черт, Уённи. Я могу. Я буду хорошим.

— Я знаю, что ты будешь, дорогой, — напевает Уён, приставив член ко входу. Первый толчок медленный. Несмотря на свои слова и обещания довести его до исступления, ему нужно было только, чтобы Сан прислушался. Сейчас он был слишком уязвим и Уён не хотел слишком на него давить.

К тому моменту, как он входит в него полностью, Ёсан уже сам насаживается на растягивающие его пальцы, умоляя уже просто взять и _трахнуть его_.

Уён не двигается, выжидая, пока Сан покроет свой член смазкой. Он может подождать. Не важно, сколько раз они занимаются любовью, Уён всегда боится по неосторожности причинить Ёсану боль. И только когда Сан глубоко входит в их жениха, Уён наконец позволяет себе начать двигаться в ритме, который, как он знает, сведет Сана с ума.

Но сложно долго себя контролировать, когда оба его любовника поют счастливые песни хриплых просьб и громких криков. Даже когда Ёсан, гортанно застонав, отдался оргазму, а Сан вышел из него; его грудь была украшена белыми потеками.

Уён обвивает член Сана рукой и откидывается назад, пока тот не оказывается у него на коленях. В этой позе он входит еще глубже в жар чужого тела, попадая по той самой точке. Суматошно целуясь, сталкиваясь зубами и пачкаясь слюной, Уён позволяет волне оргазма врезаться в них с Саном одновременно. Тот пачкает его руку белым, и Уён, поморщившись, выходит из него.

В порядок они себя всегда приводят только после того, как исследуют тела друг друга поцелуями без подгоняющей их жажды разрядки.

После ванны, с влажными волосами и в шелковой пижаме, Уён снова надевает на палец металлическое кольцо. С центра ободка ему улыбается обсидиановый камень. Сан подарил их им в ночь перед выпускным. Как обещание, что даже если они никогда не будут готовы во всеуслышание заявить о себе, как Минхо и Джисон, или Чан и Феликс, или даже Хонджун и Сонхва, они всегда будут принадлежать друг другу в той же мере.

Кольцо изящных маргариток, окутанных постоянным потоком светлой энергии, чтобы продлить их век, тоже никогда не покинет палец Сана.

— Люблю тебя, — бормочет Ёсан, свернувшись за спиной Уёна.

Громкий храп Сана прерывает трогательный момент.

— И его люблю, — фыркает Ёсан, прикрывая рот Уёна, пока тот своим громким смехом не разбудил их жениха. Его кольцо блестит в лунном свете.

— И я тебя люблю.

Нигде не было так важно, как здесь.


End file.
